Sparkstrike the Unknown Legend
by Dragon-Wolf Megu
Summary: Meet Sparkstrike the little brother of Spitfire. He's lived in her shadow for a long time but when he get's the chance to join in the wonderbolt's acadamy he get's the chance to be by his sister's side in the fame and glory. With the help of His friend Rainbowdash he learns friends are important to life and also can be there for you to get you where you want to be in life.
1. Chapter 1

I flew faster and faster, my mane and tail leaving a trail of blazing fiery colors behind me. That's how I got my name and Cutie mark. Rainbowdash dived, So I dove down. The wind pulling my lips back as my speed increased to match her's. The sonic boom formed at my hooves and then right before it released I heard Spit fire call my name, I hesitated for a moment and everything went wrong. I was tossed back, flung through the numbers of Pegasus students behind me that i was leading for today's cloud clearing. I screamed out as i was buried head first halfway down into a cloud. "Sparkstrike!" I cringed hearing the disappointed tone in her voice. She pulled me out and looked down at me past her muzzle angrily. "You don't have to prove anything! Look at the damage you caused by trying to best something you can't!" I looked past her shoulder at the other Pegasus. Some has been drenched by being thrown into the rain clouds we where trying to clear. Others there pulling leaves and twigs out of their mane from having been blown of course into trees. I gulped and looked down as they glared at me, "Sorry Spitfire ma'am," I mumbled as I caught sight of the star student Rainbowdash looking at me worriedly.I turned my attention back to Spitfire She sighed and pulled out her clipboard, "I'll see you in my office after you finish the cloud clearing! The rest of you are dismissed to the mess hall!" I looked down as Spitfire flew away. Man she was so hard to impress.

I spent the next two hours clearing the skies until not a single raincloud was in sight and my wings hurt from so much flying. "Who does that Rainbowdash think she is!" I muttered as I kicked a rock as I landed resting my wings. "My own sister think I'm nothing compared to her. What does she have That I don't?!" I neighed angrily. I caught sight of her in the sky as she was looking at me moments later. She landed in front of me with a look of concern. "You okay Sparkstrike?" I looked away still angry, I imagined I probably looked as childish as I felt. "Fine." said gruffly. "You know I'm here for you right bro?" She smiled at me holding out her hoof to me. I sighed a brohoofed her finally, smiling a small smile, "Yeah I know Dash. Hey Dash." I called to her as she began to get ready for take off, "Yes" she said smiling. "Teach me how to do a Sonic Boom?" She nodded with a smile. She took off to the dorms While I took off for Spitfire's office.

I knocked on the door and she opened it saying, "Come in Sparkstrike. Close the door behind you." I did as she said and stood in front of her awaiting the lecture. "You know how many ponies could've gotten hurt today because of your actions?" She began, She sighed when i nodded and my ears flattened down against my head. "But I saw your potential today. And I think, Brother, You need to be put in the spotlight now. As the unknown wonderbolt you were ment to be! You just need a good teacher! That's why I'm assigning you to be the wingpony to rainbow dash since she is lacking one and has mastered the sonic boom." I brightened up at that. "You mean it sis?" She nodded. "Just find a place to practice away from the other ponies so you don't hurt anyone." I bloomed with happiness and saluted her. "I won't let you down sis!" She nodded and returned the salute. "Dismissed!"

I flew out happily twisting and turning in the sky. My name was Sparkstrike. And as of today...I was going to become a legend. I hope one day I can make My sister Spitfire proud to call me her brother, and most trusted Wingpony!


	2. A partnership Renewed

I flew myself as fast as possible to RD's dorm and pounded my hoof on the door seconds later. As soon as the door cracked open to reveal a dozy looking Rainbowdash I busted inside and began prancing around the room exclaiming: "RD! RD! We're partners! Dash!" I ran to her and held her up by her forelegs and began shaking her in excitement, I imagined I resembled a familiar pink earthpony's personality right now. "Dash!" I said again as she started dozing off in my forelegs, giving her another shake. "Hu-huh? W-wh-what!" She said half asleep. She stood up and rubbed her eyes as i set her down. "What's The big ruckus for? I was almost asleep" She complained. I was still psyched so I held out my hoof. "Dash we're partners for the rest of our time here! I'm your wingpony! Don't leave me hanging now RD." I said with a proud grin and breathy chuckle. She took a moment to respond, then her eyes widened and her hooves flew to her face as she began saying a run-on sentence of, OhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGosh!" I laughed coolly and held out my hoof still, "You're leaving me RD? Come on Bro-hoof!" She cackled out a laugh and smiled as her hoof met mine with a _clop! _And That sealed it. "Man Dash, I never thought this would be so cool." She looked at me with a raised brow. "What? Are you kidding me, With me by your side you're already automatically 15, No, 20% Cooler, than you where before." She said with a smirk. "I remember when you came to this academy, Sparky." I rolled my eyes with a light head toss as she used her favorite Nickname to call me by. It was the one she had came up with on this very story.

* * *

_The story behind it all..._

* * *

"Sparkstrike, your tardiness hasn't gone unnoticed!" My lip quivered as I stared at the horror of who the coach it was: Spitfire. "Drop and give me 125 Wing-ups under the time limit of...," She looked me over, probably to see if sizing me up was even worth her opinion of effort and time to be spent on me to turn me into a legend like her. "All right I'm giving you a start time and stop time, when you finish those 125, let me know. Then I'll see if you've even got the potential of an academy cadet wingpony," Spitfire trotted away down the line of other ponies to my sides. I fell out, and went to the area out of the way to work on the cloud floor, At first you'd think if it was cloud we'd fall right through right? Other ponies, yes naturally without and magic. But we're Pegasus. Clouds are just our thing since we run weather control/patrol and set it right for all of Equestria. Anyways, Clouds are soft, But even they can turn to lead after the very tips of your wings are forced to do lifts with your whole body weight, after about 7.3 minutes and reaching the number 125 At the pace I went, My wings where shaking and sore all through to the joint connecting them to my body. Still, I lifted off them and returned to spitfire who stopped the clock immediately after seeing me as I greeted her with a salute. She returned the gesture and said, "7.3 minutes... decent cadet. Report, Cadet?" I saluted her again and held it whilst I spoke. "Ma'am! The Wing-ups exorcise is complete, Permission to recover ma'am?" She nodded with a salute saying, "Granted. Good job, little bro. You pass to get in, We'll double it up tomorrow." I sighed and walked to the mess hall just to get ran over by two ponies. We crashed to the floor and the yellow one of the two snickered as she landed freely nd i was in a tangled mess of the blue one with a rainbow mane and tail. "Hey, Watch it!" Was there an Echo? "Look you shouldn't go so fast!" The yellow one shrugged. "Catch you at the messhall RainbowDash." The blue pony nodded and shouted back, "Alright I'll catch up LightningDust!" She glared at me, "Yo man, what's your problem if I fly fast? We're here to learn to become expert fliers, or as in my case to become better than I am. You need to pick up the pace..." She held out her hoof to help me up. "Although I am sorry I ran into you. Lightning has been pushing me kinda hard lately and I'm a little edgy," She looked at me apologetically. "It's fine, I'm Sparkstrike," I held my hoof out which she took and shook, "RainbowDash." She replied. I gaped. "Your Rainbowdash? _The _RainbowDash? Do you know how often Spitfire talks about the best flier in the young fliers competition?! Gosh it drives me crazy sometimes." It was her mouth that flew open then, "How do you know Spitfire on that close a level?" She cried, "I'm her younger brother." I said with a soft sigh."OhMyGosh!" She cried at least four more times. "How come nobodies heard of you then?" She asked suddenly. I shrugged. "Guess the more successful sibling gets the fame eh? I'm more of a wingpony anyways..." he Bro-hoofed me in the shoulder with a grin, "Be my wingpony bro! I wouldn't mind having an epic sibling on my team." I smiled and help out my hoof, "Partners then?" She hoofed it sealing it, "Partners. Sparky" She cracked a grn and I rolled my eyes.


End file.
